(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton gins, and more particularly to a cotton gin rib with a tungsten carbide insert attached at the ginning point.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Commercially, cotton is ginned by snagging locks of cotton upon the teeth of a rotating saw and pulling the lint between the ribs of the saw while preventing the seed from passing between the ribs.
It is known that the ribs wear because of the movement of the cotton fibers, seed, and other material upon the rib at this point.
McLean, in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,845; states that the rib could be hardened at the point of wear. It is assumed that this statement means case hardening. Also, Headly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,275; Nayfa 3,694,857; and Nayfa 4,463,479 disclose placing rollers at the ginning point.